1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for processing a signal, and for estimating a point corresponding to a maximum slope from an envelope of an input signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been conducted to overcome issues, such as an increasing inconvenience of wired power supply and limits to existing battery capacities, and due to an increase in various electronic devices including mobile devices. For example, research on near-field wireless power transmission has been conducted. The near-field wireless power transmission refers to an example in which a distance between a transmission coil and a reception coil is sufficiently short, compared to a wavelength in an operation frequency.
For example, a wireless power transmission and reception system using a resonance characteristic may include a source configured to supply wireless power, and a target configured to receive the supplied wireless power. When the wireless power is transmitted and received, the source and the target may need to share control information. Accordingly, there is a need for mutual synchronization between the source and the target to share the control information.